


Ghost In The Mirror

by quicksilverace



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, WHAT AM I IN MULTIPLE FANDOMS, also DAMN WHAT IS THIS A DCMK FIC, malloysical titles are my brand now tbh, yes i have a problem when it comes to writing a lot of dialogue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quicksilverace/pseuds/quicksilverace
Summary: “Oh, good! You’re awake.”Heiji slowly sat up from the uncomfortable place he was lying on. He could see cars and streetlights zoom past in the dark as the car he found himself in sped through the highway.“Who… What happened?”“I was tasked with disposing of your body. And I did that, technically. And now we’re on the run.”The young man at the front turned around for a second to face him, smiling awkwardly.“Hakuba?”





	1. I Don't Know

“Oh, good! You’re awake.”  
Heiji slowly sat up from the uncomfortable place he was lying on. He could see cars and streetlights zoom past in the dark as the car he found himself in sped through the highway.  
“Who… What happened?”  
“I was tasked with disposing of your body. And I did that, technically. And now we’re on the run.”  
The young man at the front turned around for a second to face him, smiling awkwardly.  
“Hakuba?”  
The young man smiled, brushing a hand through his curly blond hair. He was wearing a slightly singed lab coat, black vest, white collared shirt, black ribbon tie, and black rectangular glasses that magnified his brown eyes.  
"Who? My name is Absinthe.”  
“Absinthe?” Heiji asked. What was going on?  
“Yeah. Or Fey, I was also called Fey.”  
Absinthe. ‘Green Fairy’. Fey. Clever.  
“You don’t have a real name?”  
Fey began tapping his hands on the steering wheel again, glancing at Heiji through the car’s mirror. “No, not yet.”  
A few minutes passed in near silence.  
“So, what did happen? All I remember was the lab.”  
“Well, uh, they wanted me to get rid of your body-”  
“Yeah, got that part.”  
“Because you weren’t responding to any of the experiments like the other subjects. And so I managed to convince them you were just defective.”  
“I didn’t what?” Respond? His mother always said that he had incredible endurance. Did that have something to do with that?  
“Don’t go all conspiracy theorist on me, you didn’t respond because I kept sneaking you antidotes I’d created.”  
Oh. Dammit.  
“So where are we going?”  
Fey turned a corner, still not looking back. “Just visiting friends of yours. They can help me, and you’ll be safe, so don’t worry about it.”  
Heiji looked back towards the window, his eyes narrowing.  
“Help with what?”


	2. Reveal It To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check end of chapter for notes!

The six hours or so didn’t offer any more answers. They stopped for gas (though not before Fey threw on a hoodie), food, and to make sure they weren’t being tailed. It wasn’t until they entered a familiar city that Heiji spoke up.   
“Tokyo? Are we visiting..?”   
Fey smirked a bit, glancing into the rear-view mirror.   
“Yeah, I’ve been in touch with them for a while. Like I said, they can help me.”   
Fey drove up to a small parking lot in the city, parking the car in the street next to it, before guestering to get out. They walked to the nearest bus stop, before Heiji realized that Fey didn’t have the keys with him.   
“What did you do with the keys?”   
Fey held a finger up to his lips, eyes darting around. “I tossed them, not before wiping them down, of course.”   
A bus pulled up, nearly empty. They only other people on the bus were the driver, and a young girl sitting in the front, a hood pulled over her head. As Heiji made a move for the back, Fey sat next to her. Looking out the window on the other side of the bus.   
“Bright night, isn’t it?”   
Heiji made a face, taking a seat next to Fey before leaning in.   
“Dude, what the actual hell-?”   
The girl looked up, and pulled down the hood. Her hair, a mix of strawberry and tea-blonde, fell in a neat curly bob around her face.   
“Absinthe, Hattori-kun?”   
Haibara Ai let her voice drop to a whisper. “We’re getting off at the next exit. Follow me.”   
“Thank you, Sherry.” Fey said with a smile. “And you can call me ‘Fey’ now.”  
Heiji attempted to continue the conversation. Getting a sharp glare from the little girl as he spoke. The bus drove on through the city, the skyline fading into the background.   
“Next stop, Beika.” The driver growled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! New chapter! This is turning out to be a pretty slow-burn fic but I'm hoping that it'll start picking up speed in a bit. ((Also shoutout to anyone who gets the malloysical titles. I like to make sure they fit in with what happens during the chapter. Highly recommend checking out Ghost Quartet when you can.))

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh Ace is back with a new fic!! And it's a dcmk au!!!!! This is starting off really slow but it'll (probably) pick up speed in later chapters.


End file.
